Cita-cita
by Virgo-chin
Summary: Bagaimanakah cara Sasuke Uchiha si pria dingin nan irit bicara dalam menghibur sang kekasih yang tengah galau memikirkan cita-citanya? This is my first story! Would you mind to read and review my story?


Hai minna-san! Ini shortfic pertamaku loh! Mohon bantuannya ya!

Oh ya, **Naruto and all the characters is doesn't mine. But belongs to Masashi Kisimoto.** So, aku cuma minjem sama Om Masashi aja SasuSaku-nya. Buat cerita aku, hehehe.

Oke, aku ngga pake banyak bacot lagi. Kalian langsung aja baca yaa!

.

.

.

\^0^/ Happy Reading! \^0^/

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah untuk melakukan aktivitas. Seperti pada umumnya, musim panas merupakan waktu yang cocok bagi para muda-mudi untuk kencan. Sama halnya dengan pasangan Raven dan Pinky kita ini. Mereka tengah asyik menikmati kencan mereka. Tidak pergi ke pantai, hanya jalan-jalan ringan di taman.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pasangan ini hanya diisi oleh kebisuan. Tidak. Mereka bukanlah pasangan bisu. Si pemuda, Sasuke Uchiha, adalah tipe orang yang pendiam dan irit bicara, juga pelit emosi. Sedangkan si pemudi, Sakura Haruno, termasuk dalam kategori gadis yang periang, yang selalu mendominasi pembicaraan dibanding kekasihnya, Sasuke. Namun sepertinya ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran sang gadis, sehingga membuatnya menjadi _unmood_ seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Sasuke merupakan tipe orang yang menyukai ketenangan. Namun karena sudah terbiasa mendengar celotehan berisik sang kekasih, rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Jujur, sepertinya Sasuke lebih risih dengan keadaan Sakura yang pendiam seperti sekarang.

Mata emerald yang biasanya bersinar, kini terlihat redup dan sayu. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan alam sekitar. Bibirnya yang selalu tersungging bila bersama sang kekasih, kini terkatup rapat dan membentuk lengkungan kebawah. Dilihat dari arah bola matanya yang mengarah kekiri bawah, dapat dipastikan ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis bermahkota sewarna bunga Sakura ini.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin membuka mulut, namun Sakura sudah mendahuluinya.

"Sasuke... aku boleh minta pendapatmu ngga?"

"Hn. Boleh,"jawab Sasuke dengan menatap intens kedua emerald Sakura. Sementara yang ditatap malah memperhatikan rumput yang sedang dipijaknya.

"Sas... Kau tahu kan aku ini kepingin sekali jadi dokter,"ucap Sakura yang sekarang tengah memegang erat kedua tangan Sasuke. Keduanya saling berhadapan sekarang, membuat Sasuke semakin menatap intens emerald Sakura.

"...kalau cita-citaku ngga kesampaian, aku mau jadi apa?"tanya Sakura. Matanya yang sayu kini terlihat mendung, menahan liquid bening yang siap menetes.

"..."

"Sasuke...?"

KAATS!

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Sakura bersandar didada bidangnya. Membuat aroma cherry menguar dari pucuk kepala Sakura. Sambil sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Dan berbisik ...

"Jadilah ibu dari anak-anakku, Sakura."

"Eh..?!"

Perlakuan Sasuke, kata-kata Sasuke, membuat wajah Sakura merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Dan tentu saja wajah mendungnya itu hilang tak berbekas, berganti dengan raut muka yang tersipu malu dan terharu.

"Sasuke.."

Cup!

"Jangan sedih lagi, kau terlihat jelek jika seperti itu."

"Huh.. kau itu, tadi aku serius tahu nanyanya!"ucap Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku dua rius,"timpal Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar. Membuat Sakura kembali merajuk. Dan akhirnya Sasuke tidak sanggup menahan tawa melihat Sakura yang sudah kembali kesifat aslinya, ya, Sakura kan gampang meledak-ledak.

 **FIN.**

Yatta! Aku bisa nyelsaiin shortficnya \^0^/ Ayeey!

Words story only: **402 words.**

Lega rasanya bisa nyalurin apa yang ada diimajinasi aku! Fiuuh=3="

Oh ya, ide ceritanya aku dapat dari pengalamanku sendiri, yaah walaupun ngga seromantis ini.. Hiks.. Masa aku diusulin jadi Kuproy a.k.a Kuli Proyek?! Becanda sih, tapi kan tetep aja jahat, masa orang lagi galau mikirin tuh cita-cita malah dibecandain kaya gitu! D"X

Yaudahlah ya, daripada dengerin aku curhat mending kasih ripiu buat aku, hehehe XDD Kalian mau kasih reviewnya buat aku kan? Tuangin aja kesan, pesan, dan kritik membangun kalian dikolom review :D

Oh ya, makasii banyak yaa! Yang udah mau mampir baca fic aku :DD _**Hontou ni Arigatou~**_

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
